Breakable Kiss
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Sequel to Tattoo Kiss! When Amethyst falls for Leon Black, their relationship could determine the new boundaries between Vampire and Werewolf. On Hiatus for now.
1. Starting Chapter

Anime's Girl: Well you guys loved Tattoo Kiss. So I'm back with the sequel to Tattoo Kiss! I hope you guys enjoy the new installment! Here's chapter one of Breakable Kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor New Moon. I only own Amethyst,Emma and Leon and any new characters that might emerge!

Anime's Girl: On with chapter 1!

Amethyst's P.O.V

I didn't go to school for a whole week after the fire. I got a lecture from my parents that weekend.

_Flashback_

_"Do you know what danger you have just put us in?!" My father snapped._

_"Don't you think I realize that?! I lost control. It happens." I said crossing my arms._

_"You should learn how to control that power. I thought you had it under control." He continued._

_"I do know. It was just Allison Newton. The way she talked about our family and me. I lost it alright?!" I snapped._

_"You can't afford to lose it Amethyst! " He spat. My father was pacing back and forth in front of me. _

_We were in my parent's bedroom. I just sat on the bed while I watched my father just pace back and forth._

_He finally sighed after a moment and looked at me._

_"Your mother is waiting for you in your bedroom." He said sighing again._

_"Oh goody..another lecture.." I stated leaving his room. _

_I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. _

_My mom Isabella was waiting for me. She was sitting on the bed looking at me._

_She patted the seat next to her on the bed. _

_I just obeyed and sat down next to her._

_"Where to begin..." she began sighing._

_I just waited for her to continue. _

_"Amethyst...you knew better than that. Why did you do it?" She asked me in a soft voice._

_"I lost control. I just didn't care at the moment. It was Allison Newton and it was everyone at school who treated me different after the first day. I snapped. " I said sighing._

_"I see. Your unique Amethyst. Very unique but that can sometimes be a bad thing. I'm not saying you stop being yourself. Just be careful next time. You almost revealed our secret." She said softly. She motioned for me to lay my head on her knees._

_"I snapped. I didn't care..." I whispered sighing at my mom's touch._

_"I know..." she whispered back. _

_End of Flashback._

I had never been so soft like that. I surprised myself that night. I haven't been myself lately. My mind has wandered off somewhere.

I lay here in my bed thinking about everything im life. My family and surprisingly his face pops into my mind.

Leon Black.

When he whispered into my ear it sent shivers down my spine. No one has ever been able to do that. His lips near my ear. The way he looked.

It's hard for me not to think about him.

I sigh and look at the time near my bed. It's monday again. I got off my bed and grabbed my things. I got into the shower letting the warm water warm my cold freezing body.

After I was done I blow dryed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I changed into a black and red plaid skirt that had a chain with some charms on it.

For my top I chose a black top with cap sleeves and a red tie that hung loosly around my neck.

I put on my charm bracelets and my handcuff earrings. For shoes I put on my skull sneakers that Rosalie got for me.

On my head I had a black headband and for the finishing touch my eyeliner. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before walking to my sister's room.

"You look like a gothic school girl." Emma smiled putting on some lip gloss.

"You should be used to the way I dress. I've been dressing like this since I was 15. " I stated scanning her outfit.

Emma was wearing blue capris with pink shirt that said. "Bite me.". For shoes she had on some clear stilletto heels with little charms.

"Your driving today." I said throwing her the car keys.

I quickly grabbed my mp3 player and walked down stairs.

Emma followed quickly behind. We didn't bother to say good bye to any one.

We got into our Audi Coupe and drove off. Finally we got to Forks High School. I got of the car looking around at the people who were just arrving.

To tell you the truth our car was the nicest.

I scanned the front of the building for Leon but he was no where to be found.

"Your looking for him..Ame...and don't tell your not." Emma said giggling.

"Yeah..." I admitted.

The bell rang then, signaling all of us into the building. I sighed as I walked to AP Math.

I took my seat next to Allison Newton yet again.

She didn't say anything to me this time. The only thing she did was give me a dirty look.

Allison was supposably the queen bee around here. The perfect hair and the perfect outfits and apparently to everyone, the perfect addittude.

Today we were taking a test. It was pretty much to see what we knew.

I rolled my eyes at my test in boredom as I began to fill out the answers.

"Hey move your hand..I can't see." Allison said leaning over to me.

"I'm not letting you cheat off my paper." I spat glaring at her.

"C'mon it's not like anyone's going to know." she said smiling.

I quickly got up and placed my test on the teacher's desk. The teacher looked at me oddly.

"I'm done...this a load of bull. I'm outta here." I said looking over to Allison.

I opened the door and walked out. Walking down hallways and corridors. I didn't know where I was going I just wanted to get out of there.

Finally I decided to walk outside sitting down on the grass. This school was going to kill me. I turned on my MP3 player and turned it up full blast.

I layed down on the grass closing my eyes letting the music soothe me.

It wasn't exactly what you call soothing music. I had Flyleaf,Within Temptation,Evanescene,HIM, Papa Roach. They didn't exactly play soothing music but too me it was. It just drowned out all my thoughts.

Right now...I was listening to Flyleaf's All Around Me.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances for you behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being _

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive._

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_My hands float up above me _

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade _

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing saying we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_And so I cry _

_The night is white _

_And I see you_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air im breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you _

_Now you owe me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healed._

A/N this song reminds me more of Bella and Edward but it reminded me too of how Amethyst felt when she first talked to Leon.

"Hello..." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Leon Black standing in front of me.

I sat up taking off my ear pieces.

"Hi...how long have you been standing there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long enough to hear you sing the song..." He said. I had been singing along to Flyleaf?

"You have a nice singing voice by the way coming from a girl like you." He added sitting down next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking at him.

"You don't look like the singing type that's all." He said giving a small smile.

"Is school over?" I asked him sighing.

"Yeah it has been for the last 15 minutes. I saw your sister leave in your guys Audi Coupe." He said turning to look at the parking lot.

"Great..." I spat sighing.

"You want a ride?" He asked standing up. I stood up after him.

"I guess..I don't have a choice." I said.

He lead me to a motorcycle that was black and was painted with a flame design.

"Everyone has a choice. Of course I can understand if you want to walk home. Forks is pretty scary at night if you don't know where your going at night." He replied handing me a helmet. I put it on after he put his on.

"Scary...you don't know the meaning of the word." I stated getting on the motorcycle.

"I mean't it in a saracastic way Amethyst. Your kind isn't really afraid of anything." Leon said turning on the motorcycle.

"How do you know about my kind? " I asked as he drove through the streets.

"Let's just say some secrets are better left untold." Leon replied.

We arrived at my house a little after that. I got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet placing it on his motorcycle.

I turned to walk away.

"So Amethyst..do you want to do something together?" Leon yelled out.

"_Was he asking me out?"_ I thought.

I turned to look at him.

"Sure..that'd be nice." I replied.

"So Friday..Ill pick you up at 8?. " He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah sounds good." I stated.

He drove off after that.

I just stood there in the driveway..In shock of the events that had occured.

I was going on a date with Leon Black

Anime's Girl: I have grown so fond of Amethyst. She is just so awsome! Also I had to put in the song All Around Me by Flyleaf cause they rock and it matched the story. I hope you guys look for chapter 2 of Breakable Kiss.

Remember I am not updating on Friday cause it's my birthday! So don't ask. I will try to write chapter 2 and have it up by tommorrow night. If not I will have it done on Saturday. K?


	2. Author's Note Very Important!

Author's Note:

Major Important.

Ok. I have this idea for Breakable Kiss but I think it's already been taken. I've had this whole outline for Breakable Kiss since the beginning of Tattoo Kiss.

So here's the deal.

I stop writting Breakable Kiss and just work on something else. I don't want to be accused of plagarism. It's not the way I roll.

O

R

I continue to write Breakable Kiss and I am not accused of plagarism. So far I have 3 pages written of chapter 2 of Breakable Kiss. I just don't want be accused of taking someone's idea when I didn't.

So you guys tell me.

I want to thank my multi-reviewers.

R and H shipper

B00kw0rm

Topaz in the Meadow

thee-dark-enchantress

edward- and- bella- forever

xxblondee09xx

Prpurpledragon

AmyGirl23

Bella21vampiress

luckyduckbabe-228

Finally to

Lucifersprincess who has helped me out through my writer's block and I have confided in through Tattoo Kiss and the beginning of Breakable Kiss. You have helped me so much through all of this!

Also I want to give thanks annonoymus (sp?) reviewer!

So tell me what I should do!


	3. Kept Secrets

Anime's Girl: Well I'm back with chapter 2 of Breakable Kiss. The program I use to type has screwed up and I'm using this as a last resort. The one thing I can tell you is that a main character will die at the very end of this. Also I'm thinking about putting in a lemon between Leon and Amethyst but I have no idea where! So with out any further ado. On with chapter 2.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I own Amethyst,Leon and Emma. Also any new characters that might emerge.

Chapter 2

Kept Secrets

Amethyst's P.o.v

I winced in pain as the dermatologist went over my tattoo on my back with the laser that would remove it. At first the pain was tolerable and right now I'm sitting here my hand clasped against Alice's tightly. My shirt the only thing covering my chest. We were in Seattle getting my tattoo removed.

What Joy?!

Alice had insisted that I get my back tattoo removed. She figured it'd be best if I wanted to wear a nice dress with an open back. I growled at her but I did want to look nice..at least for Leon.

Grr..since when did I start caring so much.

The dermatologist went over the starry tattoo once with the laser and then back again. Over and over untill I eventually gripped Alice's hand.

"Do you have to do that?!" I exclaimed.

"You want it gone dont you? So sit still.." the dermatologist snapped.

I growled slightly at her.

Finally for what it seemed like an hour or so. She let me see my back through a mirror.

I had an ugly scar that started from my left shoulder to the right of my body. I was digusted at it. The stars were gone and replaced with a damn scar.

"The scar will clear up...you'll see" Alice said trying to cheer me up.

The dermatologist said nothing.

_"That's what happens when you get a tattoo that covers your entire back"_

"Thanks..." I said putting my shirt on.

Today I was wearing a black lace shirt that dipped in the front to show some cleavage. I had gained curves during the week of my 17 birthday and Alice was now picking out all my clothes. If she wasn't busy with Jasper like she was on most days. I had some tight jeans that showed off my curves.

I had filled out most of my t-shirts and had gone from a small B to about large C. Big difference there. My jeans were now tight from the new curves I gained.

Thank you vampire evolution.

It was Tuesday today. I skipped school today in order for me and Alice to go the dermotologist and sadly to go shopping. I told her about my date with Leon. I didn't mention the last name. She would've gone ballistic. I haven't told my parents though yet...

Alice and Emmett I trust. Alice is the reasonable one and Emmett is the cool one.

After the tattoo laser removal. She practically dragged me to her car.

"Alice make sure it's nothing pink." I stated my arms crossed in front of me.

"You have to trust me! Its your first date and you have to look nice!" Alice exclaimed pouting slightly at my demand.

We arrived moment's later at a dress shop in Seattle.

When we entered the store almost immediately did Alice start piling dresses on my arms and shoving me into a dressing room.

The first dress I tried on was a black halter dress That parted in the middle to show some cleavage and had a diamond belt around the middle. It exposed my entire back. The dress went down to the floor. I liked it but it wasn't right for a first date. I didn't bother to come out and show Alice this one.

The next dress was black that went down the floor. It had a slit on the side and the back was adorned with layers of black and white fabric at the bottom and it laced up. It was a nightmare. I didn't show her this one either.

I tried on a pink colored dress with black lace around the middle. After I told Alice no pink. It came up to my knees. I felt beautiful? Dare I say that word.

I walked out of the dressing room so that Alice could see.

"Ame...it's perfect! I'll do your hair in waterfall curles..you'll have to dye it Black of course and a little bit of pink lip gloss and you'll be set!" Alice exclaimed.

I traced my smooth fingertips down the dress. I felt beautiful for once in my life. Now all I had to do was wait for friday to arrive.

Leon's P.O.V

A/N I had to let Leon have a shot at telling part of the story so here goes!

The day I dropped off Amethyst didn't go so well with my father.

_Flashback_

_My father was standing there. A stern look was upon his face._

_"Inside the house...now" He instructed me._

_I took off my helmet and locked the motorcycle up. _

_I took a seat the dining room table. My father Jacob Black and my mother Liira entered the room a little while later._

_She sat down next to my father. _

_My mother was a loup garoux, a metamorph from Vermont. What she turned into wasn't exactly a wolf but it was close.Her tribe had lived up there for a while and then they disbanded. _

_My mother figured it was because there was no one to take the place of her father and the tribe was mostly consisted of females. They had even asked her to take the place of Alpha but that wasn't what my mom wanted so she ran off. _

_Untill she landed here in Forks, Washington. Here she met my father Jacob Black. She captured him. My mother has always been beautiful. Her long jet black hair and her ice blue eyes captured many men, pale skin. My mother looked like a princess out of a fairy tale. _

_She captivated my dad and before long they married. I came nine months after their marriage much to their delights._

_Liira was gentle and had a soft voice, soothing almost._

_"You were with those bloodsuckers." My father spat._

_I didn't answer but looked away and crossed my arms. _

_"Answer the question Leon!" My father exclaimed._

_"Yeah...so?" I replied._

_"Which one of them were you with? " My father harshly asked._

_"Amethyst Cullen..." I spat _

_"Seduce her Leon. Do what ever it takes and make sure she falls for you. I don't care if you have to sex with her! Afterward...kill her. Then the real war begins." Jacob declared harshly._

_"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I asked._

_"Make her mad...tie her up to a tree and make sure she uses her power. She can make fires with her mind can't she? " Jacob declared._

_"What about the rest of the Cullens?" I ask._

_"We will have the tribe hold them off while you finish the job." My father stated._

_"What if I don't agree to any of this?" I asked._

_"You will do as your told Leon!" My father exclaimed getting up, leaving the room._

_My mother Liira looked at me sadly._

_"It's for the best Leon..." she whispered sadly._

_My mother was a soft gentle lamb and my father was a lion. _

_A lion with a lamb for a wife._

_End of Flashback._

I sit in here in class. It's Tuesday and Amethyst nor her sister Emma are to be found anywhere.

They're vampires so they're probably out hunting.

It won't be untill friday and then I'll be able to put my father's plan into action.

Anime's Girl: This chapter didn't live up to my expetations. Amethyst was kind of character and I have writer's block yet again. I felt bad for Amethyst. She was getting all dressed up while Leon's family plots to kill her.The next chapter will be their date and the following I'm hoping will be their first kiss. So look for chapter 3 of Breakable Kiss.


	4. Extremely Important!

Author's Note:

I am putting Breakable Kiss on permanent hold! I'm sorry but I have writer's block right now and I can't find myself to continue this story! So for now untill I figured out what to do I am putting it on permanent hold!

I have been trying to get over my writer's block by writting some other fan fiction and I should have another hp story up and ready. It's in my head right now and I just need to type it and put it up. It might be a one shot...I have no clue yet.

Just keep an eye for it.

I am so sorry I had to put this up here. I just needed you guys to know about this.

If I decide not to continue Breakable Kiss..I will let you guys know and hopefully find someone willing to continue it for me.

Well its about 3:30 am central and I'm tired.

Good night.


	5. Future Updates!

Author's Note!

I am so sorry for not writing or posting up anything! My internet crashed and can't check my reviews and such! I know most of you have probably given up on me! But fret not! I will continue to write as much as I can here at my school's library. That is, if I can write and post without the librarian knowing. I'm supposed to be doing school work but that's not happening at the moment.

There are a lot of updates I have to do!

Thy Kingdom Come- Hmm…people are still wondering if I'm ever going that one done. Truth is…yes I am. I have the idea for the next chapter in my head, I just have to sit down and write it all down!

Breakable Kiss- This one is still in the works! Chapter 4 is nearly complete and will be a partial lemon. Yes I know it will only be their first date but I had to put it in there to make things a little interesting.

Losing Forever- This story will be deleted! Don't ask me to continue it because I will not continue this story! It was just a little thing to get over my writer's block.

As for other stories coming up, I plan to write possibly my last anime fan fiction. Possibly, I'm not saying that I've given up on anime, that's not it at all. It's just that anime does not interest me hardly anymore. Yes I still enjoy it but it's not my number one thing at the moment. I have the idea for the anime fiction in my head, just haven't yet gotten it down on paper.

Also I will be changing my username! Reason being, since anime is no longer one of my favorite things. Thus I must change the username!

Oh yeah one last thing! I'm really busy trying to look for things for my Quinceanera and it's even more stressful because I was going to have it in June of 2008 but at the last minute I moved it up to May of 2008. So I'm really in a tight spot trying to get things and such! So if I don't update as often as I said I would. That is why!

Anyways!

I will write soon enough! Never fear!


	6. Upcoming Events!

Anime's Girl: I know it's been awhile and I hate posting these author's notes…well authoress notes in my case. I finally got internet back but on a laptop not my usual computer so I'm stuck re-writing all of the next chapter for breakable kiss. Um..I have a lot of things I'm going through right now and hey it's christmas break for me..so it should give me time to write my chapters and catch up.

I will write at bowling practice if I have to. Which I probably will have to do that. Tommorrow and the other days I have practice.

I do have a new fic coming out. This is probably going to be my most dramatic fic ever. Below I have given you the summary and a sneak peak.

Summary:

I knew one thing…and one thing only. I was pregnant and it wasn't Edward's. It was Emmett's.

Sneak Peak:

I bit my lip…Emmett stood behind me, Rosalie by his side. Everyone stood waiting for my announcement. Edward..his eyes staring deep into my own. I was scared of him for the first time in my life. I took a deep breath and let the words pool from my mouth.

"Edward…I'm pregnant…but the baby might not be yours." I whispered, my eyes filling with tears staring at him.

Anime's Girl: Well there's your sneak peak and summary! I hope you look forward to this upcoming story! I have yet to pick a title and such but if you have suggestions I will happily take them into consideration!

Untill you read again!


End file.
